The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of communication networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. In a communication system such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) network, before a user equipment (UE) initiates transmission of Radio Resource Control (RRC) messages and Non-Access Stratum (NAS) messages, Security Mode Command (SMC) procedures for Access Stratum (AS) and NAS need to be activated separately. The security procedures and system information acquisitions are time-consuming, which introduce much time-delay when users access to a communication network. A solution to accelerate the access procedure for users in a communication network may be desired.